1. Field of the Invention
The invention broadly relates to retractable leash devices.
2. Prior Art
A retractable leash device is typically comprised of a leash wound around a spring loaded reel inside a housing with a handle. A connector at the outer end of the leash is connectable to a collar on an animal, such as a dog. The leash may be extended or retracted.
The dog's owner may occasionally wish to tether the dog to a fixed object, such as a pole, and leave the dog alone for a while. This may be done by disconnecting the leash from the collar, wrapping the leash around the object, positioning the leash through the loop shaped handle, and reconnecting the leash to the collar. Alternatively, the leash near the housing may be simply tied around the object with a knot. Both methods are inconvenient, and the tying method is unreliable.
The leash is spring loaded to maintain tension on the leash at all times to eliminate slack to avoid tangling and dragging on the ground. A momentary lock and a toggle lock are provided for controlling retraction. The momentary lock prevents the leash from extending or retracting when actuated and frees the leash for extension and retraction when released. The toggle lock prevents extension or retraction when toggled to the lock position without constant finger pressure. Some prior art leashes have separate momentary and toggle locks, and some have combined locks.
When the leash is free to extend or retract, the user has little control over the length of the leash. Shortening the leash requires a cumbersome process which includes extending the user's arm to position the housing closer to the dog, actuating the momentary lock, pulling the dog closer, and releasing the lock to retract the leash. The process is repeated until the leash is retracted the desired amount.
Another disadvantage of prior art retractable leash devices is uncontrolled retraction speed. When the leash is not connected to the dog and the locks are not engaged, the leash is retracted at high speed into the housing. The metal connector at the end of the leash is whipped around during retraction and may strike the user.